The general objective of the project for which a continuation is requested is to characterize and further purify the newly isolated glycogen synthase phosphatase from liver. A study of the modulation of this enzyme's activity by cellular metabolites, especially as related to the action of the hormones glucagon and insulin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bulbulian, G.J., Bantle, G.A., and Bishop, J.S. Fed Proc 35:1410 (1976) (abstract) Glycogen synthase-D phosphatase from liver of dog. Bishop, J.S., Knight, P.J., de Leiva, A., and Greenberg, B.A. Diabetes 25:355 (1976) (abstract) Glucagon secretion in the depancreatized-gastrectomized dog.